darkerthanblackfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dimitri Kalinov
Dimitri Kalinov '(Russian: Дмитрий Калинов, ''Dimitrij Kalinov), also known by his alias, 'The Alchemist '(錬金術師, Renkinjutsu-shi), due to his contract, and '''DK-125 to many professional Contractors, is an elite Russian contractor who works for the FSB under mysterious reasons. Despite working for the FSB, he himself acts very independent, and has told a fellow Contractor, Ilya Kasyanov, that his only ambition is to find Hell's Gate & reclaim his "family", the meaning of which is unknown. Despite being affiliated with the FSB, Dimitri often goes against the rules set up by the organization, & is largely independent. Background Synopsis Appearance Abilities Disintegration: Dimitri's contract gives him the ability to decay, and eventually disintegrate, organic & inorganic matter by touch. With extended contact he would reduce almost anything — or anyone — organic to dust. As a result of his power he is only able to wear certain clothing when he knows he may need to use his contract. This power is even more difficult to deal with due to Dimitri's self-styled interpretation that his ability wants him to use it. This gives him the ability to generally touch anything and to be largely unaffected by any side-effects, as contact with any part of his body causes immediate disintegration. :Renumeration: '''Dimitri's renumeration is having to eat lemons and/or any compounds made from lemons; this includes but is not limited to lemonade, lemon juice, lemon zest, lemon seeds, or lemon seeds. Despite this, it is difficult for Dimitri to eat lemons, as it's acidic compounds are too much for his sensitive to his tongue to handle normally, & causes him great pain when fulfilling his Obeisance. '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Dimitri is shown to have mastery over many types of karate styles, and even blends them together. He is able to stop an opponent's direct attack by blocking them and instantly delivering a swift kick to their abdomen. His reflexes help him avoid injury, and he is capable of taking several people at once, although he may soon become overwhelmed. '''Peak Athlete: Dimitri has been shown to be extremely mobile and agile, allowing him to avoid a large amount of attacks and navigate urban terrain with ease. Intellect: Dimitri is primarily known for his vast intellect. He has been shown many times to outwit most people in games of wisdom & cunning, and has been shown to come up with diverse strategies. He regularly plays chess with members of the FSB, and is currently undefeated. Equipment Bulletproof Jacket: '''Dimitri owns a bulletproof jacket that can withstand even the strongest of bullets. However, the jacket can easily be destroyed, and does not protect Dimitri should he be shot continuously. '''Various Weapons: Dimitri carries a medium-sized bag that is apparently full of weapons, manufactured by the FSB for Dimitri, as stated by Ilya. It appears as a small blue bag with a small black strap over it. Despite it's size, it contains various weapons. Such weapons include: :*'Dao-12 Streetsweeper' - seen in the bag, but has not been used yet. :*'AK-47 & AK-108' - both have been seen in the bag & utilized by Dimitri at one point, as the cartridge on the AK-108 is slightly chipped. :*'Dragunov SVU' - used frequently when he is assigned to watch over an enemy. If needed, he will utilize one at a vantage point :*'PP-2000' - his most commonly used gun. It is golden in color, and has his named engraved in Cyrillic characters near the handle. He has apparently customized it to expand it's rate of fire & bullets held at one period of time. Small sword: Dimitri carries a small sword that he uses when activating his contract. It is dipped in a poison made by the FSB. Grappling Hook: Dimitri has a grappling hook that lets him get from place to place easily. However, when using it in a large environment, he is often noticed. He can grapple enemies together, and to objects like cars or buildings. Trivia Category:Contractor Category:Human Category:Russian